Receptor PTKs are a structurally related family of proteins that mediate the response of cells to extracellular signals (Ullrich et al. Cell 61, 203-212 (1990)). These receptors are characterized by three major functional domains: an intracellular region containing the sequences responsible for catalytic activity, a single hydrophobic membrane-spanning domain, and a glycosylated extracellular region whose structure determines ligand binding specificity. Signal transduction is initiated by the binding of growth or differentiation factors to the extracellular domain of their cognate receptors. Ligand binding facilitates dimerization of the receptor which can induce receptor autophosphorylation. Both soluble and membrane-associated protein ligands have been shown to function in this manner. This process is the initial step in a cascade of interactions involving the phosphorylation of a variety of cytoplasmic substrates and culminating in a biological response by the cell. The best characterized response to tyrosine kinase receptor activation is cell growth. However, analysis of the role of some growth factors in vivo suggests that differentiation or cell survival might also be mediated by tyrosine kinase receptor/ligand interactions.
Receptor PTKs have been grouped into fairly well-defined families on the basis of both sequence homology and shared structural motifs. The amino acid sequence of the portion of the intracellular domain responsible for the catalytic activity is well conserved among all tyrosine kinases and even more closely matched within a receptor sub-family. Comparisons of this portion of the amino acid sequence have been used to construct phylogenetic trees depicting the relatedness of family members to each other and to the tyrosine kinases as a whole (Hanks and Quinn, Methods Enzymol. 200, 38-62 (1991)). This sequence conservation has also been exploited in order to isolate new tyrosine kinases using the polymerase chain reaction (PCR)(Wilks, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 86, 1603-1607 (1989)). Oligonucleotides based on the highly conserved catalytic domain of PTKs can be used as PCR primers to amplify related sequences present in the template. These fragments can then be used as probes for isolation of the corresponding full-length receptor clones from cDNA libraries. Anti-phosphotyrosine antibodies have also been used to identify PTK cDNA clones in phage expression libraries (Lindberg and Pasquale, Methods Enzymol. 200, 557-564 (1991)). These strategies have been used by a number of investigators to identify an ever-increasing number of protein tyrosine kinase receptors.
There are now 51 distinct PTK receptor genes that have been published and divided into 14 sub-families. One such sub-family is the EPH-like receptors. The prototype member, EPH, was isolated by Hirai et.al. (Science 238, 1717-1720 (1987)) using low stringency hybridization to a probe derived from the viral oncogene v-fps. EPH-like receptors have been implicated in cell growth based in part on studies which show that overexpression of the gene in NIH3T3 cells causes focus formation in soft agar and tumors in nude mice (Maru et al. Oncogene 5, 199-204 (1990)). Other members of the EPH sub-family which have been identified include the following:
ECK (Lindberg et al. Mol. Cell. Biol. 10, 6316-6324 (1990)) PA1 Elk (Lhotak et al. Mol. Cell. Biol. 11, 2496-2502 (1991)) PA1 Ceks 4,5,6,7,8,9, and 10 (Pasquale, Cell Regulation 2, 523-534 (1991); Sajjadi et al. The New Biologist 3, 769-778 (1991); Sajjadi and Pasquale Oncogene 8, 1807-1813 (1993)) PA1 HEK2 (Bohme et al. Oncogene 8, 2857-2862 (1993)) PA1 Eek, Erk (Chan and Watt, Oncogene 6, 1057-1061 (1991)) PA1 Ehk1, Ehk2 (Maisonpierre et al. Oncogene 8, 3277-3288 (1993))
Homologs for some of these receptors have been identified in other species (Wicks et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 89, 1611-1615 (1992)); Gilardi-Hebenstreit et al. Oncogene 7, 2499-2506 (1992)). The expression patterns and developmental profiles of several family members suggest that these receptors and their ligands are important for the proliferation, differentiation and maintenance of a variety of tissues (Nieto et al. Development 116, 1137-1150 (1992)). Structurally, EPH sub-family members are characterized by an Ig-like loop, a cysteine rich region, and two fibronectin-type repeats in their extracellular domains. The amino acid sequences of the catalytic domains are more closely related to the SRC sub-family of cytoplasmic PTKs than to any of the receptor PTKs. Among the catalytic domains of receptor PTKs, the EPH sub-family is most similar in amino acid sequence to the epidermal growth factor receptor sub-family.
It is an object of the invention to identify novel receptors belonging to the EPH sub-family. A directed PCR approach has been used to identify five human EPH-like receptors from a human fetal brain cDNA library. These receptors are designated HEK4, HEK5, HEK7, HEK8, and HEK11. The relationship of these receptors to previously identified EPH-like receptors is as follows:
HEK4 is the human homolog of Cek4 (chicken) and Mek4 (mouse) and is identical to HEK (Boyd et al. J. Biol. Chem. 267, 3262-3267 (1992); Wicks et al., 1992) which was previously isolated from a human lymphoid tumor cell line.
HEK5 is the human homolog of Cek5, a full-length eph-like receptor clone from chicken. A portion of the HEK5 sequence was previously disclosed as ERK, a human clone encoding about sixty amino acids (Chan and Watt, 1991)
HEK7 is the human homolog of Cek7 isolated from chicken.
HEK8 is the human homolog of Cek8 a full-length clone from chicken and Sek, a full-length clone from mouse. (Nieto et al., 1992; Sajjadi et al., 1991)
HEK11 does not have a known non-human homolog. With the addition of the new members HEK5, HEK7, HEK8 and HEK11 and the report of a PCR fragment encoding an eph-like receptor (Lai & Lemke Neuron 6, 691-704 (1991)), a total of twelve distinct sequences that represent EPH-like receptors have been published, making it the largest known sub-family of PTKs.
It is a further object of the invention to generate soluble EPH-like receptors and antibodies to EPH-like receptors. Soluble receptors and antibodies are useful for modulating EPH-like receptor activation.